Peeking
by Noodlejelly
Summary: We know Harry's going to fight Voldemort, but what's everyone else doing at the same time? Lets find out. A brief peek at Millicent, Fred, Dumbledore, Draco, Angelina and now Snape as we build up to Harry's final fight with Voldemort
1. A girl who's merely me

Disclaimer: Hard though it may be to believe, I actually own none of this, song from Cinderella  
  
A/N: Firstly I'd like to apologise for the terrible title, feel free to suggest a new one. I've been infected with the songfic bug, so this will be the first of many chapters, some serious, some funny, some romantic and some downright scary and all with the pretence of a plot. This one is about a Slytherin and Draco, but not a Slytherin you'd normally think of  
  
1 ****  
  
Why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
  
A frail and fluffy beauty?  
  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
  
a solid girl like me?!  
  
****  
  
She sat alone on a chair in the corner of the cold Slytherin common room, nobody bothered her, why would they, they were Slytherin's they always had something better to be doing. So she sat alone in the corner watching a couple near the fire, sitting very close together, the boy was Draco Malfoy and he was running his hand very slowly up and down the girl's arm while whispering in her ear with a slight smirk on his face. She saw the girl's cheeks blush slightly, and wished it was her sat with Draco, he was so perfect he was born to be in Slytherin, he was cunning, good looking, sly, great at Quidditch, rich and most of all he was perfect.  
  
That was why he was sat beside the fireplace with Pansy Parkinson, he was perfect so he wanted somebody perfect to be with, he would never want her, she was large, square and had a heavy jaw that jutted out aggresively, but underneath her exterior, she knew she could be everything that Draco would ever need.  
  
But it never would be her, Draco was with Pansy, and she was all alone, after all who would want to be with Millicent Bulstrode.  
  
****  
  
She's a frothy little bubble  
  
with a flimsy kind of charm  
  
And with very little trouble  
  
I could break her little arm!  
  
****  
  
Millicent wondered for the twentieth time that morning since she had woken 10 minutes ago, how Pansy managed to fit all her internal organs in her very small frame. She looked just like a china doll, that Millicent had once had (it had broken when Millicent sat on it), she couldn't believe anyone could spend as long as Pansy did in front of the mirror  
  
'Milli, it's time to get going' Pansy's sickly sweet voice broke into her thoughts, Millicent forced herself to smile  
  
'Oh sorry, coming Pansy' Millicent replied, even though she knew that as soon as Pansy saw Draco she would be all over him and quickly forget everyone else.  
  
She was right, they reached the common room and Draco pulled Pansy aside as she was walking past. At that very moment Millicent would have gladly uttered an unforgivable curse on Pansy, but her wand was back in the dorm and she didn't actually know how.  
  
****  
  
Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her?  
  
So obviously unusual?  
  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
  
a usual girl like me?!  
  
****  
  
She could hear them talking and laughing together and it made her feel sick, Millicent was sat opposite Draco and Pansy who were once again talking, while Crabbe and Goyle sat there stuffing their faces just waiting for Draco to tell them what to do. Millicent sighed she wouldn't mind been one of Draco's goons, if it meant she got close to Draco for a while.  
  
'So I was just about to get dressed when my mum told me to answer the front door, so I did, but my cat ran out so I chased her in only my robe' Pansy was telling Draco about her wonderful summer, which Millicent had already heard 10 times  
  
'I wouldn't mind seeing you in a robe' Draco said causing Pansy to break out in a fit of giggles  
  
'Anyway I finally saw her, so I tried to summon her back to me, but I accidentally turned her pink by mistake' Pansy continued blushing slightly, as everyone including Draco laughed. Millicent just snorted, it was just like Pansy to mess something up. Why did nobody see that Draco deserved someone better than pathetic Pansy, he deserved someone who would love him unconditionally, someone who wouldn't mess up every spell she did, someone who would always be there for him, someone like her.  
  
****  
  
Her face is exquisite I suppose,  
  
but no more exquisite than a rose is.  
  
Her skin may be delicate and soft  
  
but not any softer that a doe's is.  
  
****  
  
'Hi' a voice said and Millicent looked up to see Crabbe and Goyle standing there  
  
'Oh hi, what do you want?' Millicent was very surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle without Draco, so she was suspicious about why they where talking to her  
  
'Draco told us to get lost because he's talking to Pansy' Goyle explained  
  
'So we came to talk to you' Crabbe added  
  
'Do you have any sweets?' Goyle asked getting back to his favourite subject of food. Millicent didn't reply she just handed over her box of chocolate frogs so Goyle and Crabbe could guzzle without disturbing her. She strained her ears very hard to make out the conversation Draco was having  
  
'You look beautiful in firelight' Draco was saying  
  
'Thank you. You don't look bad yourself' Pansy replied and Millicent didn't have to be able to see them to know that Pansy was blushing. She couldn't hear any more of the conversation because Draco was now whispering in Pansy's ear causing her to giggle even harder. Millicent sank down in her chair dejectedly, no one had ever told her she was beautiful, not even her mother. No one had even told her that she was wearing nice clothes or had sparkling eyes, she didn't care about any of them, but if Draco said that to her, then her life would be complete.  
  
****  
  
Her neck is no longer that a swan's  
  
She's only as dainty as a daisy  
  
She's only as graceful as a bird...  
  
So why is the fellow going crazy?  
  
****  
  
'Crabbe, Goyle' a voice came from behind her and Millicent knew instantly who it was, his voice was so sleek and silky, it had to be Draco. The breath in her throat caught and she silently debated whether or not to turn round  
  
'Yes' either Crabbe or Goyle replied pausing in the middle of their guzzling  
  
'Pansy's playing hard to get, so come on let's go for a walk, try and get Potter into trouble' Draco drawled apparently amused at the thought of Harry getting into serious trouble. Crabbe and Goyle leapt up so quickly to follow him that they knocked the small table over. Draco didn't notice Millicent sat there, hoping he would speak to her, he swept past and she let out the breathe she hadn't even realised she'd been holding in, Draco had failed to recognise her existence again  
  
'Oh Millicent' Draco suddenly stopped and turned to face her 'I think Pansy might come over here, if she does put in a good word for me and tell her I'll be back soon' it was all Millicent could do to not faint from him talking directly to her, but she managed to nod before Draco left the room  
  
****  
  
Oh why would a fellow want a girl like her,  
  
A girl who's merely lovely?  
  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
  
a girl who's merely me?!  
  
****  
  
Even though Draco obviously wanted Pansy, Millicent felt a lot happier than she had done for a long time, at least he knew she existed, so there must be some hope.  
  
'Hi Milli, have you seen Draco' Millicent sighed knowing that it was Pansy asking, she couldn't answer, she was torn between trying to put Pansy off Draco and sabotaging their potential relationship, or doing what Draco told her. In the end she needn't have bothered  
  
'Looking for me?' Draco asked striding over to where Pansy stood with his trademark smirk  
  
'Maybe' Pansy fluttered her eyes in a way that made Draco smirk even more and made Millicent feel sick. Pansy and Draco moved away to the couch near the fire, with Draco flashing Millicent the briefest of smiles as he left that filled her heart with hope again, and she sank down into the chair to enjoy the warm feeling that his smile gave her  
  
The sound of happy laughter was a frightening sound in the Slytherin common room, it was very rarely heard, evil laughter or spiteful laughter were both common sounds but not happy laughter. So naturally Millicent like the rest of the room turned to see where it was coming from, what she saw made the warm feeling she had had seconds previously disappear. The laughter was coming from Pansy, who was been mercilessly tickled by Draco who had what appeared to be a very uncharacteristic smile on his face.  
  
All Millicent could do was stare as Pansy finally wriggled free, only for Draco to jump up wrap his arms round Pansy's waist and pull her down to sit on his lap, as Pansy once again blushed. Millicent knew that if Draco and Pansy weren't together by the end of tonight, then they would get together the next night or the one after that. It was going to happen, but between Draco and Pansy, never Draco and Millicent.  
  
****  
  
She's a frothy little bubble  
  
with a frilly sort of air  
  
and with very little trouble  
  
I could pull out all her hair!! Ha ha ha ha!  
  
****  
  
Millicent groaned inwardly and pulled her pillow back over her head in an attempt to get a few precious minutes more sleep, she never had been a morning person, she looked even worse in the morning than she did for the rest of the day. But sleep was impossible with Pansy humming loudly to herself, a smile fixed on her face as she did her hair. Pansy obviously recognised the signs too, Draco was eventually going to get Pansy and Pansy wanted to look her best for the moment she finally gave in to him, stopped the flirting and started a relationship.  
  
She didn't know why she had allowed herself to be deluded for even a brief second that Draco might actually like her, actually she did, it was because she saw something there that not many other people saw. She knew that Draco was all an act, but most people in Slytherin were just an act, you had to rival each other all the time to show how cunning and sly you could be. Of course nobody rivalled Draco, that was why everyone liked or feared him, everyone but Millicent, Millicent was the only one who actually loved him.  
  
****  
  
Why would a fellow want a girl like her,  
  
a girl who's merely lovely?  
  
Why can't a fellow ever once prefer  
  
a girl who's merely me?  
  
****  
  
Sat in the common room again, Millicent was once again watching Draco and Pansy over near the fire, but this time something was different, they weren't giggling or whispering or even flirting, they were just silent gazing into each other's eyes.  
  
'So Millicent how are you?' a loud uncouth voice asked  
  
'We, well I was wondering if maybe well.. um' another voice joined the first, but haltered, there was no doubt that it was Crabbe and Goyle  
  
'Yes?' Millicent asked trying to sound polite  
  
'What Crabbe was trying to ask was if maybe you wanted to…' Goyle also trailed off  
  
'What?' Millicent allowed the slightest hint of irritation creep into her voice  
  
'Well if you wanted to maybe we could go out sometime' Crabbe finally spat out  
  
'Or maybe with me' Goyle added determined not to be left out  
  
Millicent tried to clear her head, surely Crabbe and Goyle had not just asked her out, it was too horrific to imagine, it must all be just a terrible dream  
  
'You could swap between us, we just want some company now Draco and Pansy are going out' Crabbe said as though this new information could convince her. Millicent realised what he had said and it sunk in slowly, Draco was taken, but it couldn't be true, but why would Crabbe lie, there was only one way to find out. Millicent looked up slowly, and sure enough on the couch sat Draco and Pansy, but Pansy had her head on Draco's shoulder, he had his arm protectively around her shoulder and just as Millicent was about to look away Draco softly kissed Pansy's forehead not caring who saw.  
  
It was the kiss that did it, when Millicent saw it she knew Draco had chosen, he hadn't chosen her and now she would live her life alone.  
  
****  
  
What's the matter with the man?  
  
What's the matter with the man?  
  
What's the matter with the man?!  
  
****  
  
A/N: Go on review, pleeeaaassseee. Tell you what, you can suggest a subject or character I should write about and I'll find a song to fit in, or you could even suggest a song. In fact you can suggest whatever you like so long as you review, in case it somehow escaped your attention, I'm trying to persuade you to review, so go on just do it. 


	2. I guess you'll do

Disclaimer: Song's not mine, neither are characters. Harry Potter belongs to J.K.Rowling and the song's from Hercules  
  
A/N: This isn't related to the last chapter, none of the chapters will really follow on from each other. They are meant as separate short stories, this one is Dumbledore and Harry, can Dumbledore possibly help?  
  
Harry took a deep breath to give himself courage, he was stood outside the gargoyle next to Dumbledore's office. The problem was that he didn't know the password, it had obviously changed from Lemon drop, but Dumbledore always seemed to know what was going on, and this time was no exception.  
  
`So Harry, what can I do for you' Dumbledore asked sounded highly amused as he stood aside to allow Harry to enter his office  
  
`Well I've been thinking' Harry started before pausing unsure of what to say next. Dumbledore was in no hurry and waited silently to see what Harry could want this time. He had always looked out for Harry, ever since his parents died, but Harry rarely asked for help, he just seemed to end up tackling evil at every turn, so Dumbledore had kept a close eye on him to try and protect him as much as possible.  
  
To be honest Dumbledore still felt slightly guilty for what had happened at Godric's Hollow all those years ago, he should have insisted on becoming James and Lily's secret keeper. He should have made sure James told him of any slight change, he should have given Sirius a fair trial instead of allowing Crouch to throw him in Azkeban. There were so many things that he should have done and yet it was too late to change any of them, what had happened had happened, Dumbledore just had to make sure that the same mistakes weren't repeated this time.  
  
Harry cleared his throat obviously preparing himself to speak again, while Dumbledore absent-mindedly reached for a lemon drop and popped it in his mouth  
  
`I'm going to fight Voldemort' Harry announced suddenly. Whatever Dumbledore had thought Harry had been about to say, this wasn't it, and the shock caused the normally in control Dumbledore to choke on his lemon drop. But Harry wasn't finished with his shocks, as he spoke again  
  
`And I want you to train me'  
  
***  
  
So, ya wanna be a hero, kid?  
Well, whoop de-do!  
I have been around the block before  
With blockheads just like you  
Each and ev'ryone a disappointment  
Pain for which there ain't no ointment  
So much for excuses  
Though a kid of James is  
Asking me to jump into the fray  
My answer is two words...  
O.K.  
You win  
Oh gods  
Oy vay!  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore had fought Voldemort before, he knew exactly what he was capable of, but could he teach someone else what was required to win? He had tried before many times, every one of them had been quickly despatched easily by Voldemort. But this wasn't just a kid this was James and Lily's son, this was Harry Potter, the boy who lived. The question was could Dumbledore really turn him into the boy who won?  
  
And the answer was a resounding `Yes I'll train you'  
  
***  
  
I'd given up hope that someone  
would come along  
A fellow who'd ring the bell for once  
Not the gong  
The kind who wins trophies  
Won't settle for low fees  
At least semi-pro fees  
But no...I get the greenhorn  
  
***  
  
`So first of all we need to study our enemy' Dumbledore was giving Harry his first lesson in defeating evil dark lords. Dumbledore of course had experience, he had defeated the dark wizard Grindelwald in the 1940's but then he hadn't even turned 100. Now he was over 150 and even though his mind was sharper than ever, his physical strength was deteriorating. So maybe it was time he gave someone else a chance, somebody with energy, somebody with spirit, somebody like Harry.  
  
***  
  
I've been out to pasture, pal  
my ambition gone  
Content to spend lazy days  
and to graze my lawn  
But you need an advisor  
A satyr, but wiser  
A good merchandiser  
And oohh!  
There goes my ulcer!  
  
***  
  
`Now I don't want to put pressure on you, but the fate of the world rests on your shoulders' Dumbledore told Harry. Harry just sighed, he had heard this many times before  
  
`I know, it always does'  
  
`Exactly, you have experience. That's what previous challengers have lacked' Dumbledore had only just realised this himself, and it gave him confidence. If Harry had survived before, all he would need was a bit of training, and Dumbledore was just the man to do that.  
  
`But if you're the most powerful wizard alive, why don't you just get him?' Harry had also suddenly thought of something and was voicing it out loud  
  
`I wish it was that simple Harry. But power is not always enough' Dumbledore closed his eyes briefly in thought of his immense power, if he had been evil, he could have easily taken over the world. The kind of power Dumbledore had was rarely seen and yet even Dumbledore was still only human  
  
`So what can I do?' Harry was now very confused  
  
`You may not be the most powerful wizard the world has ever seen. But you'll do, you seem to have a knack of surviving Voldemort' Dumbledore smiled slightly as he said this and silently vowed to teach Harry everything he knew that could possibly be of use.  
  
***  
  
I'm down to one last hope  
And I hope it's you  
Though, kid, you're not exactly  
A dream come true  
I've trained enough turkeys  
Who never came through  
You're my one last hope  
So you'll have to do  
  
***  
  
`Today I'm going to tell you about others who have fought Voldemort, if you learn from their mistakes then you have a better chance of success' Dumbledore told Harry a few months into their training programme  
  
`Alright' Harry nodded as he watched Fawkes in the corner  
  
`So there was Paul Quincy, he was a very sweet kid, couldn't bear to think of any evil anywhere. But Voldemort sent him to St Mungo's without breaking a sweat'  
  
`I think I've heard of him' Harry mused trying to think where he could possibly of heard the name  
  
`Possibly. Then there was Helen Hewlett; she tried to cheer Voldemort up with a cheering charm. Only Voldemort wasn't amused and killed her'  
  
`She sounds familiar as well' Harry really couldn't think where he had heard of these names from  
  
`Trevor Donnel, Philip McLaird and Martha Samuels all tried to duel with him and ended up dead' Dumbledore continued with the conversation, while Harry listened in silence, until a thought struck him  
  
`They're all on chocolate frog cards' Harry had finally worked out where he had heard of them from  
  
`Exactly, that is what they end up as, a brave story on a chocolate card. Now do you want to end up like that?' Dumbledore asked with a twinkle in his eye  
  
`I already have my own card' Harry pointed out  
  
`So do I, but still unless you listen to all I have said, that is all you will ever be. Part of someone's sweet collection'  
  
***  
  
Demigods have faced the odds  
And ended up a mockery  
Don't believe the stories  
That you read on all the crockery  
  
***  
  
Dumbledore knew exactly what Harry needed to face Voldemort and live to tell the tale, the only problem was that it was hard to teach the most important quality. Harry was already a hero to a lot of people but to become their saviour he would need courage, skill and willpower, all of which he had shown on previous occasions. But most important of all was good fortune, Harry needed to be somebody that he God's smiled down on, not someone who would be cornered by Voldemort and then whose wand would break.  
  
Dumbledore knew all too well about the importance of good luck, he had himself escaped from more than a few tricky situations because of it. Like when he had fought Grindelwald, he was lucky he had bent down to tie his shoelace when he did, otherwise he would have been blasted by the killing curse.  
  
***  
  
To be a true hero, kid, is a dying art  
Like painting a masterpiece  
It's a work of heart  
It takes more than sinew  
Comes down to what's in you  
You have to continue  
To grow  
Now that's more like it!  
  
***  
  
`Now I've taught you all I can' Dumbledore announced one day `This time Harry, it really is all up to you, I can't be around to rescue you if something goes wrong'  
  
`I understand that' Harry said solemnly  
  
`I don't have much time left on this world, but the only thing I really want to see is you become the hero who defeats Voldemort'  
  
`Other people who have faced Voldemort have become heroes' Harry said  
  
`Yes, but they died in the process. A dead hero is no good to anyone, but a live hero can change the world'  
  
`I'll do everything I can' Harry promised  
  
`Let's just hope it's enough. Harry you're my last hope, nobody else will ever have the same chance as you' Dumbledore said hastily as Harry moved towards the doorway  
  
`I won't let you down' Harry made his last promise as he stepped through the door and left to face his destiny  
  
Dumbledore shut the door behind him and prayed that this time Voldemort would be beaten, the wizarding world all wanted Harry to make their dreams come true, but nobody could want it more than Dumbledore did. And this time Dumbledore had a good feeling about it, there was something about that kid, even when he was little. Dumbledore had done all he could, all he could do now was wait, hope and pray because if anyone was going to defeat Voldemort, it would be his protégé, he was after all Harry Potter.  
  
***  
  
I'm down to one last hope  
And my last high note  
Before that blasted Underworld  
Gets my goat  
My dreams are on you, kid  
Go make 'em come true  
Climb that uphill slope  
Keep pushing that envelope  
You're my one last hope  
And, kid, it's up to you  
  
***  
  
A/N: Other stories in the near future are going to include Fred and George, and Harry fighting Voldemort, and possibly a story about Draco and Pansy. Please review, it will mean a lot to me 


	3. Forever with you

Disclaimer: I don't own the song it's from Oliver and Company (thanks to Rini for telling me) nor do I own the characters  
  
A/N: The words fluffy and sweet spring instantly to mind about this chapter. It actually pains me to write something this nice but I'm in a good mood  
  
***  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
You and me together we'll be  
  
Forever you'll see  
  
We two can be good company  
  
You and me  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'Fred Weasley apologise right now' Angelina Johnson demanded with her hands on her hips glaring sternly at him  
  
'Shan't' Fred said childishly grinning like normal, he knew that Angelina couldn't stay mad at him for long, the same that he couldn't stay mad at her for long. He attempted to twist his head upside down and ended up looking like a house elf that had been hit on the head with a frying pan, Angelina rolled her eyes in exasperation at Fred's behaviour  
  
'Ok fine, I'm going to ask. What are you doing?' Angelina gave into temptation and asked him, which made Fred straighten up and grin even more  
  
'I was trying to see you upside down, so then you wouldn't be frowning you'd be smiling' Fred said happily, Angelina just stared at him with her eyes narrowed trying to work out what he was doing,  
  
'Why?' she asked suspiciously expecting a joke or an insult in return  
  
'I like it when you smile' Fred said shrugging, he had an almost childlike innocence about him, which Angelina found irresistible, she hadn't expected Fred to be nice and realised she couldn't help but smile around him. Fred was now stood right in front of her with a small smile on his face  
  
'What do you want?' Angelina asked, even though she knew very well exactly why he was there she wanted him to say it anyway as she was still in a slightly bad mood with him for turning her hair pink  
  
'To kiss you' Fred grinned as he pulled her close to him and without waiting for a response kissed her, Angelina took only seconds before she kissed him back  
  
'I haven't forgiven you' Angelina said when they finally broke apart  
  
'Yes you have' Fred said quietly it was a statement that they both knew was true, Angelina and Fred might fall out but the important thing was that they always made up, always.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Yes, together we two  
  
Together, that's you  
  
Forever with me  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Fred and Angelina strolled into the common room hand in hand muttering to each other, George and their other friends looked up when they walked in  
  
'It's just so wonderful to see youngsters in love nowadays' George said wiping away a fake tear as he dodged a friendly punch from Fred  
  
'Your just jealous because no-one would even look at your ugly mug' Fred said  
  
'Erm, you two are identical' Lee pointed out helpfully from the end of the sofa  
  
'No they're not, when I look at Fred I see the man I love, I don't see that when I look at George' Angelina said as Fred smiled happily at her and all their other friends pretended to be sick  
  
'You know, I think I prefer it when they're fighting' George said thoughtfully as Fred and Angelina went to spend more quality time together  
  
*  
  
*  
  
We'll always be good company  
  
You and me  
  
Yes, together we'll be  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'I love you' Fred said not for the first time, but it still sent shivers up Angelina's spine  
  
'I love you too' Angelina murmured back as she leant back to look at the stars, both of them meant every word they said but tonight Fred felt like he had to explain it  
  
'I mean I really love you, truly madly deeply, I'm going to be in love with you forever and nothing will ever change that' Fred said solemnly struggling to find words to express his feelings  
  
'I know, I'll love you with all my heart and soul forever' Angelina whispered as she sat up and looked into his eyes, both their eyes held so much love that it was almost scary.  
  
'So if the richest wizard in the world asked you to marry him would you say yes?' Fred asked  
  
'I'll only say yes to the man that I'm in love with, even if he is sometimes the world's biggest idiot' Angelina grinned slightly as she said this  
  
'That sounds a lot like me' Fred said happily grinning once more  
  
'That's because I'm always going to love you' Angelina couldn't believe she was having a serious conversation about marriage and their future with Fred Weasley, the biggest prankster Hogwarts's had seen in many years  
  
'That's good, 'cos I think forever sounds about the right amount of time that I want to spend with you' Fred said seriously, he had never meant anything more than he meant this, he didn't know what he might do in the future but he knew he never wanted Angelina to leave his side and Angelina had no intention of leaving him either.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
You and me  
  
Together we'll be  
  
Forever, you'll see  
  
We'll always be good company  
  
You and me  
  
Just wait and see  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Fred flinched slightly as the common room door banged open scattering a few second years nearby, he knew Angelina would have found out about who put the dungbombs in her dormitory by now and he knew she wouldn't be happy about it. But even as Angelina marched with a purpose towards Fred with the intent at shouting at him until he grovelled for forgiveness, they both knew that neither of them could ever be really angry with each other. Angelina would always love Fred and Fred would always love Angelina, it was the way it would always be, they just needed a bit of time for them both to grow up but it would happen and they would mature together.  
  
'Fred, I know you and George planted those dungbombs, you have one chance to apologise' Angelina said as she reached the sofa where Fred was lounged happily smirking at her  
  
'I chose to decline that opportunity' Fred smiled infuriatingly at her like he always did when he was in trouble  
  
'Fred apologise' she demanded  
  
'Shan't' Fred replied shaking his head like normal. Angelina frowned and stormed off to sit with Alicia in another part of the common room, but before she was out of range she heard Fred whisper 'I love you' and knew he would be smiling.  
  
They both knew she had heard him, the same way they both knew she would forgive him and things would be perfectly normal again, this was just the way their relationship worked, but neither of them would have it any other way.  
  
And even in that moment they both knew that forever could never be long enough for them to be together  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
***  
  
A/N: Wow, that was probably the most fluffy thing I have ever written, so what did you think?  
  
Ok the next chapter will be Snape, I also saw a Alicia/George or a Seamus/Lavender requested so I'll start writing them soon 


	4. You needed me

Disclaimer: I own nothing  
  
A/N: I haven't updated for ages, but here as promised is the Snape song  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Severus Snape opened the front door of a fairly small detached house just outside the village of Hogsmede, he had bought this house ten years ago as an escape from Hogwarts whenever it got too much, he left his cape in the front hall and shrugged off his boots. The hallway was a light green colour, there weren't many decorations or ornaments but it still had a cosy feel to it, very unlike his room at Hogwarts. He peered into the front room, he noticed that a fire had recently been lit and walked over to it, he stood and prodded it thoughtfully with a poker.  
  
'Severus, this is an unexpected pleasure' a sweet voice came from behind him, Severus didn't need to turn to know that it was the love of his life Rosie Sinistra, but he wanted to see her so he did turn, she was after all the only reason he was here  
  
'Aren't they the best kind?' Severus asked, Rosie merely smiled slightly in reply, she had evidently being in the kitchen and was wearing an apron with her hair tied back in a messy bun, to Severus she looked even more beautiful than ever  
  
'I thought you were staying at school all term' Rosie said, she didn't seem angry, merely surprised to see him.  
  
'I couldn't spend another moment without you' Severus said sincerely as she hugged him, he didn't mind that she was getting flour all over his robes, he didn't mind that she had probably torn the kitchen apart in her attempts to cook the muggle way, he didn't mind because he owed everything he had to Rosie. And when he said everything, he meant everything.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
You needed me.  
  
I cried a tear. You wiped it dry.  
  
I was confused. You cleared my mind.  
  
I sold my soul. You bought it back for me.  
  
And held me up. And gave me dignity.  
  
Some how you needed me.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'So what kind of day did you have?' Rosie asked she was curled up with her head on Severus' lap in front of the fire, he was stroking her hair lightly and had no wish to spoil the mood but on the subject of school there was only ever one thing he ever talked about  
  
'Potter got into yet another scrape with Malfoy, and then when I took points off Potter for fighting that Weasley jumped in as well, and then even that know-it-all Granger joined in telling me that I was being bious and unfair. I cannot believe the nerve of those three, they're all going to end up getting themselves killed and sooner rather than later with their blatant disregard for the rules'  
  
'Severus' Rosie struggled to sit up and looked Severus straight in the eyes, he knew that she also taught Granger and thought that she was an excellent student but he couldn't help it if Granger chose to interfere in things that were clearly not her business. He couldn't help but feel his anger die away when he looked at her, he didn't know what he had done to deserve someone as wonderful as Rosie, but he thanked God everyday for bringing her into his life. 'You've faced a lot worse than children who do extra homework', and when it was put in those terms everything sounded much easier  
  
'Thank you so much for never giving up on me' Severus said, he kissed her gently only wanting to show her that he could never leave her or disagree with her, but she deepened the kiss and he threw away all thoughts of Potter as he concentrated only on the woman in his arms.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
You gave me strength. To stand alone again.  
  
To face the world. Out on my own again.  
  
You put me high. Upon a pedestal.  
  
So high that I could almost see eternity.  
  
You needed me. You needed me.  
  
And I can't believe it's you.  
  
I can't believe it's true.  
  
I needed you. And you were there.  
  
And I'll never leave why should I leave.  
  
I'd be a fool.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'Longbottom you fool, you added two drops of snake blood, it's only meant to be one, ten points from Gryffindor' Severus snapped jumping up quickly as Neville Longbottom's cauldron exploded  
  
'Ten points to Slytherin for Draco's perfect potion' he looked quickly round the room and saw the young Malfoy's potion, to be honest it looked a bit off colour but Slytherin needed the points. He could see Hermione Granger in the corner of his eye looking furious, he had to admit that her potion really was perfect, but it always was and he wasn't going to say that out-loud. Draco smirked in Potter's direction, Severus really saw a lot of himself in Draco and that wasn't necessarily a good thing, he swept out of the classroom feeling rather pleased that he had managed to take 30 points from Gryffindor in one single lesson and it was finally time for tea.  
  
He walked past the Gryffindor table just in time to see Potter go rather pale and clutch his scar, only Granger and Weasley seemed to notice, Severus was rather worried, but not for Harry's well-being. He reached the head table and sat down next to McGonagall without saying a word, it was well known that he did not get on well with Minerva McGonagall. He didn't really have much of an appetite, he was only here for one reason and that reason was sat at the other end of the table. Rosie was sat talking to Flitwick and laughing gently she didn't seem to have been tired by her day of teaching, it was another of her amazing features that Severus found himself falling more and more in love in every day  
  
Rosie looked up suddenly and saw Severus looking at her, they exchanged a knowing glance and Severus' whole day improved the very second she smiled at him. They were still amazed that none of the teachers had ever caught them staring at each other, Dumbledore was the only one who knew that they lived together but not even he could imagine just how much Severus loved Rosie.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Cause I've finally found.  
  
Someone who really cares.  
  
You held my hand. When it was cold.  
  
When I was lost. You took me home.  
  
You gave me hope. When I was at the end.  
  
And turned my lies. Back into truth again.  
  
You even called me Friend.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Severus pulled his cloak tighter to him as he walked through the windswept open street, it was deserted because it was late at night and the middle of winter, he remembered very well the last time he had been in the deserted main street of Hogsmede. It had being the day that could have been the worst of his life but instead had turned into the day when his life had finally begun, he still remembered everything in so much precise detail even though it was nearly 19 years since that day.  
  
He had being summoned to meet Voldemort, they were to carry out a very large attack on a wizarding nursery, Severus had felt a nagging of guilt at killing small innocent children so he had taken a walk to try and walk it off. That walk had saved his life, the street was deserted as everyone feared Voldemort and stayed inside, Rosie had come running right up to him  
  
'Severus don't do this' she had begged him, he had being startled, she was a Ravenclaw she should have cursed him on sight even if they had being friends at Hogwarts, he had ignored her and kept walking, 'I know what you're about to do and I'm asking you not to'  
  
'I'm sorry I have to' Severus hadn't turned round, he couldn't, he had to get to Voldemort and carry out his job, even if children got hurt, it was the only way  
  
'No you don't' she had grabbed his freezing cold hand, it had stopped him right in his tracks, he couldn't remember ever being touched by any other human like this  
  
'Give up on me, I'm too cold hearted' he tried to shrug her arm off but she wouldn't let go of him, he had to turn to face her, he had to see her eyes plead with him to not do what he was about to do  
  
'No you're not, you can love'  
  
'Who would ever forgive me for this? Who could learn to love me?' Severus asked bitterly laughing  
  
'I forgive you' Rosie said, he believed her, but nobody else would, nobody would ever understand him the way Rosie did and he knew it  
  
'That's not going to be enough, not this time'  
  
'The greatest thing you'll ever learn is to love and be loved in return' she had told him this many times, she always had been a great believer in love being able to solve any problem and as it turned out she had being right in the end  
  
'No-one will ever love me, at least the deatheaters need me' Severus had tried to explain in vain, he had needed to believe that  
  
'What about me?'  
  
'What about you? You always knew you were too good to be my friend' he had made one last half-hearted attempt to convince her that she should let him go, he had tried to run away from her but his legs wouldn't co-operate  
  
'I need you' she had whispered in an almost broken voice as she began to sob, he was shocked, it had being all he needed to hear. That had being all it had taken to convince him off which side he would be on, 'Come on let's go home' and he'd never left her again, he had turned spy on Voldemort for her, he'd do anything, if it came down to it he'd even die for her.  
  
He could never repay her for rescuing him from the cold dark place he had become lost in, she had reached out as his last lifeline and guided him to a place he was needed. That place had being with her and it was the only place he wanted to be.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
You gave me strength. To stand alone again.  
  
To face the world. Out on my own again.  
  
You put me high. Upon a pedestal.  
  
So high that I could almost see eternity.  
  
You needed me. You needed me.  
  
You needed me. You needed me.  
  
Oh, yes, you needed me. You needed me.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
'Thank Merlin you're alright, I was so worried' Rosie threw herself at him as soon as he came through the door,  
  
'A few deatheaters couldn't stop me getting here to see you' Severus held her tight for a few moments before taking his cloak off, he had been teaching at the school when there had been a deatheater attack nearby and Dumbledore had needed his help to tend to the injured.  
  
'Good, but this is it isn't it? He's definitely risen again'  
  
'Yes, not even Fudge can deny it now' after what he had seen that night there could be no doubt that Voldemort was certainly gaining power and fast  
  
'What are we going to do?' Rosie murmured worriedly  
  
'I don't know, I really don't know, but I couldn't stand to lose you' Severus drew her into another tight hug  
  
'You're not going to lose me' there was brief pause before Rosie asked 'He's after Harry, isn't he?'  
  
'It seems Potter would be the only one capable of defeating him' Severus allowed himself a slight frown and added 'so we're all doomed'  
  
'Just be strong and remember I love you' Rosie was obviously ignoring his latest remark about Potter, she was used to them after so many years. But it really did infuriate Severus how the Potter's had always been special to people, especially Harry just because he had a stupid scar and now he had to rely on the brat to save the world.  
  
'I promise you this Rosie, as long as you need me I'll be there for you' Severus meant every word, he was doing it for her and she was always going to be the main priority in his life  
  
'I'll always need you' Rosie reassured him as she placed a light kiss on his forehead  
  
'Then I'll always be there'  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
A/N: So we've learnt slightly more about the situation with Voldemort, this story will end as soon as I have no more requests for people or songs and that is when Harry will be sent to fight Voldemort, he might live or he might die, it's up to you. So next chapter will be Oliver Wood, after that I still have requests for a Seamus/Lavender story, and the song 'I'll make a man out of you' from Mulan. So you can request any song or any person, or both and I will write a songfic for them in this story before the end 


End file.
